


Queen and her prince

by HelpingHanikan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassin attempt, BAMF Leia Organa, Baby Ben, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Han tries, Kidnapping Attempt, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Senator Au mentioned, luke tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpingHanikan/pseuds/HelpingHanikan
Summary: The Queen of a gone planet looks down on her prince and wonders; "What will he be?"





	

The first-time Ben had seen a warrior he didn’t even have a name yet.

 Back then Leia was still ignorant of her son’s potential power, she was unaware of the small and dark force already creeping through him. All she knew was that she finally understood love at first sight. Holding Ben to her breast she sighed and smiled contently. The babe didn’t know it but he hadn’t made the delivery easy on his mother.

Leia was alone in her hospital room with her new love. Her nurse opening the window for fresh air then shooing Han, Luke and Chewbacca from the room. For over an hour she held her son against her breast, stroking his head and cooing before fatigue started to take control.

On the other side of the door Han leaned against the wall with Chewbacca on the left of him. His dark jacket, blue pants and boots had him ready to fly instead of visiting his wife. With his arms crossed, foot tapping and face in a small frown he was truly out of place in the crisp white hospital.

Never in a million years would Han thought he would be a father. Of course, there was always the threat of an unwanted pregnancy from partners back in his younger days. Worry if the protection had worked or if it was even the right kind often filled his head after the pleasure. With his princess, his wife, there was never worry.

“I got it, Han.” Leia would say, her sultry smile keeping him from arguing or thinking straight.

Obviously she hadn’t “got it, Han” at some point. Having taken a long blink after she had told him. Luke smiling in the corner as he had already known. Leia given him a clenched teeth threat of ‘don’t say anything’ a few hours before telling Han.

“Well, what do you think?” Luke asked.

“I’m not naming my kid after an old wizard.” He said with a shake of the head.

“Funny that you keep calling him that even after everything he’s done. Like if Leia kept calling Chewbacca the walking carpet.” Luke replied.

Chewbacca growled lowly at the name. Startling a entering nurse having to slide between the large creature and the annoyed man.

“I’m gonna let Chewie hit you if you keep this up.” Han warned.

Chewbacca chirps and chatters. “ _I’m not your mercenary, I won’t hurt the boy.”_ He says, Luke looking at Han for translation.

“Yes, but he doesn’t know that.” Han said with annoyance.

Leia was already working on her son’s name. Mouthing out every male important to her; _Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, Gail…_

Then she thought of names throughout history: _Cassin, Mace, Yoda, Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut_

Leia even dipped into her female names; _Mon, Jyn, Breha, Padme…_

Her son would most likely be mocked for having the name Padme. Children caring more about it being a girl’s name than what it represents. The last thing she’d need is to have her son hate her because a quick decision.

Bail was another candidate. Although adoptive the babe had a tuff of dark hair like Leia’s father. The babe was a prince after all, it would be good for him to be named after a past king. Leia imagines the babe older and following his mother, his adoptive-grandfather and biological grandmother’s footsteps. She imagines him as a handsome man dressed in extravagant finery standing before the New Republic. A representation for a new generation of democracy, Leia smiling behind him.

Luke had mentioned the possibility of Anakin for a name. He had casually said it months before; back when the babe wasn’t even a bump but merely a feeling. Leia had pursed her lips at the mention of her ruiner. The one who had killed her father, her real father, would not be allowed to touch her son.

It made her think though. Luke had said the force was hereditary and there would be a strong possibility that the babe would be more than sensitive. Leia began to dream about the babe’s possible future down that path. He’s tall in this dream, in cream robes and a sword bluer than the sky. He’d accomplish much as a warrior and scholar, so much he’d erase every atrocity ever done by his kin.

The dream starts to brighten. Her son’s charming smile slowly changes into a frown, his eyebrows knit, and hand clenches around the sword of blue. His mouth opens in a silent shout, he starts to run forward, hand stretches outward-.

Leia grabs the wrist before she opens her eyes.

* * *

 

“-He brought us together. Because of him you met Leia.” Luke argues.

“I’ll be sure to remind her of that next time we have a fight.” Han rubs between his eyes.

Luke looks distantly to the floor. Eyebrows raise and shoves Han to the side to slap the control panel.

“She’s sleep- LEIA!”

The queen has her back to the entering party, dancing with the ‘nurse’. Holding onto their wrists and keeping them above her head. She keeps her teeth clenched and eyes hard onto the kidnapper. Her white gown flutters as she jerks their arms left and right to throw them off balance.

As fast as Han can run Leia moves faster. Pulling the wrists hard enough to the right to take the both of them onto the bed. She receives slaps and quick strikes to the face as she straddles them. Balling up her right hand she struck hard across their face, her ring leaving the imprint of two diamonds on her cheek and another planting on the jaw.

Han is there in a matter of strides. Blaster in hand and aimed again Leia takes control. She grabs his wrist, aims the weapon and overlaps his finger to pull the trigger. After a deep gasp and a horrid smell starts to rise the kidnapper is gone.

Wrapping his arms around her Han lifted her like nothing. Setting her down her feet plant on the ground. She holds onto Han’s jacket for a moment, Luke walks past them and leans over the bed. Placing two fingers on their throat he nips at his bottom lip.

“I’m so sorry, Leia. I should have felt them coming.” Luke apologizes.

Leia doesn’t respond. She walks with her hands out and quivering. “Oh, oh, baby,” she says leaning over the crib.

The prince was silent as he was during the entire scene. He remains so as his mother lifts him. She holds him with both arms, fingers gently running over his chest and tummy for any damages. He then starts to gurgle and grip her finger.

 “How’s Ben,” Han says before he stop himself. He doesn’t have to look at Luke to know the blonde bastard was smiling. “No, no no no.” He says holding a finger up as if to stop his words.

“Ben…” Leia repeats.

“He’s strong like Old Ben.” Luke added.

“I’m not going to name him after a wizard.” Han argues.

“Then I will.” Leia says, smiling down at her prince.


End file.
